


whole lotta lovin'

by kojafras



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT5, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojafras/pseuds/kojafras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really not that complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whole lotta lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/14838.html?thread=7233270#t7233270)

“Is that your boyfriend?” 

Baekhyun peeks over his shoulder at his curious co-worker. She’s new to their division, fresh out of college and still trying to fit in, but she’s extremely kind so Baekhyun closes out of his report and offers a smile. “It is.”

Her smile brightens. “I’m sorry to pry. I’d heard the others talking about him and I was a little curious.” She gestures at the picture and Baekhyun follows the motion to stare at the two people in the picture. They’re the same height and smiling widely, Baekhyun’s hair cut short and the other boy with hair dyed a dark brown. It’s a few years old but Baekhyun can’t see himself replacing it. “He sounds very nice.”

Baekhyun laughs. “I’m glad they thought so. He was a little bit of a nuisance at the luncheon, I was worried he was going to get kicked out. Or fired.” He frowns. “I don’t think caterers are supposed to spend all their time with the guests. Or eat their own food.” 

The woman laughs. She seems a lot less tense now, which pleases Baekhyun. He’d like to think that he’s an approachable person, and he’s fairly positive that the others in his division would agree. They like to maintain an open atmosphere. “I’d love to meet him,” the woman says, voice sincere.

“I don’t think he’d miss another luncheon for the world,” Baekhyun jokes, though he’s half-serious. All he has to do is mention free food and the man comes running. Also, a chance to embarrass Baekhyun is never passed. 

The woman giggles. “I’ll get going now. I have a few copies to make. I’m very sorry for interrupting you.”

“Not a problem,” Baekhyun assures with a gentle smile. “Feel free to bother me whenever!” The woman waves and then turns to leave. Baekhyun tries to remember what he was doing and fiddles with the cabinets behind him as he thinks, pulling out folders he knows he’ll need later in the day anyway. When he rights himself, folders piled on his lap, the woman is still there, staring at his desk. “Um,” he starts hesitantly, “did you need something else?”

“I’m very sorry. So sorry. I know I said I was going to leave but then I saw. Um. Who’s that?” She’s looking right at his desk once again. 

Baekhyun’s desk is littered with pictures and frames, ones he’s fond of arbitrarily tacked onto his cabinets behind him and his few favorites meticulously framed and carefully placed so that they’re right by his side, hidden from view unless he moves away from his desk. His co-worker seems to be pointing at the picture by his elbow, one taken in the fall where he’s in the arms of a taller man and the camera had caught them just as Baekhyun was being swung in a circle, mouth open in an exhilarated scream and the man holding him beaming. Baekhyun blinks. “This is my boyfriend and me.”

“And that one?”

Ah, the beach picture. He and the man in the previous picture have their laps full with a third man, who is frowning and hopelessly sunburnt. They, of course, are laughing. “My boyfriend forgot to put on sunscreen. As you can see, he was very upset.”

The woman seems to be completely baffled. “And they’re all different people?”

“That they are.”

Then, in a hushed whisper that’s less confused and more uneasy, “do they _know_?”

Baekhyun laughs. He knows it might seem mean but he has a low tolerance and his patience is wearing thin. “Look, I’m really busy. If you have any other questions about my love life I’m sorry, but I think they can wait.”

The woman stutters an agreement and flees. 

Baekhyun leans back in his chair and groans, turning his head to stare at the framed picture hidden behind his filing cabinets. It’s the five of them standing in front of their newly bought home, exhausted after lugging box after box inside, but grinning at the camera because it’s _theirs_. Baekhyun smiles to himself and turns back to his computer. He has a report to write.

 

They make a point to meet up for lunch at least twice a week, but it doesn’t always work out. 

Yifan stumbles into the cafe soaking wet, breathing heavy because he’d had to run here. He hadn’t brought an umbrella with him to work because Chanyeol had told him to bring an umbrella, so naturally Jongdae had gone and hidden them all and he didn’t have time to scavenge the house for runaway umbrellas before leaving. He was running late, anyway.

He spots two of them at a table in the back, heads bowed and hands clasped on top of the table. And, as always, a sliver of fear slices through Yifan. He’s still new to the whole thing, had accidentally kissed Chanyeol after seeing the boy time and time again at a convenience store and had mistakenly believed the man to be single. Chanyeol had brushed off his apologies with easy laughter and they began an unlikely friendship. Then he had introduced Yifan to his boyfriends. The next thing Yifan knew, he was packing up his things and paying his share of a five bedroom house in the suburbs. 

He starts to make his way over to the table, moving slowly and quietly so as not to disturb the pair. But Chanyeol looks up as soon as he hears his shoes squeak on the floor and he’s out of his seat, planting a big kiss on Yifan’s cheek and pushing him into the chair he had been sitting in, moving to drag another chair over. Yifan opens his mouth, fully planning to refuse the seat, but then Kyungsoo’s hand lands on his thigh and gives a welcoming squeeze and the objection dies in his throat. 

“So, it’s just us today,” Chanyeol announces cheerfully, head perched on his clasped hands. 

“Jongdae has an event out of town and Baekhyun is in a meeting until five,” Kyungsoo explains, then tsks, “you are soaked.”

“I–” Yifan starts but is interrupted by a series of sneezes. He pushes his wet bangs out of his eyes. “Yeah.”

Kyungsoo’s frown dies. He pats Yifan’s thigh and stands. “I’ll go get you something hot to drink.” Yifan sneezes again. “And some soup.”

Chanyeol scootches his chair closer, features pulled into what Yifan guesses is a frown but he isn’t really sure. “Are you okay?” He asks, but then his phone rings and he holds up a finger, expression apologetic as he drops his head onto Yifan’s shoulder and answers with an enigmatic, “Yo! This is Chanbro how may I be of service?” He perks up against Yifan’s side at whatever the answer is. “Oh hey! Yeah? That’s great!” 

Kyungsoo appears with a cup of something steaming and Yifan accepts it graciously, planting a quick kiss on the man’s cheek. Kyungsoo replies with a peck on Yifan’s forehead, then impatiently urges the man to drink. 

“That was Jongdae,” Chanyeol says, chin digging in to Yifan’s shoulder. “The trip was a bust because the groom was a no-show, but that's great because it means that he’ll be getting home early tonight!” His face practically splits with the force of his grin. “We’re having chicken for dinner.”

Yifan sneezes.

“And I’ll pick up some soup on the way home,” he adds.

“Make Baekhyun do it,” Kyungsoo grumbles.

“I’m going to become soup,” Yifan grumbles, checking his watch. He has fifteen minutes left to get to work. “Soo, did you get that soup to go?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re wonderful.”

“I know.” The reply is made offhandedly, but the blush blossoming on the man’s cheeks betrays his nonchalance. Yifan smiles, Chanyeol laughs, and the smaller man scowls, pinching them both beneath the table. 

They talk about work, Chanyeol casually resting his hand over Yifan’s and Kyungsoo chiming in now and then, preoccupied with whatever is on Chanyeol’s phone that he had nicked as soon as the other had sat down. But then one of the waiters arrives with a paper bag and Yifan checks the time again, sighing and looking out the window. It’s still raining, though not as hard as before. It won’t be too bad. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo’s head is lolling around on the table, but he’s brandishing an umbrella and poking Yifan with the handle. “Take it.”

Yifan looks at the black umbrella and shakes his head.

“You’re being difficult.”

“Well, what will you use?” Yifan huffs, standing and muffling another sneeze in his arm. He grabs the bag and prepares himself for the miserable drizzle outside. Kyungsoo pokes him with the handle again and points to Chanyeol, who wields his rilakkuma umbrella with a flourish and is promptly yelled at by the worker behind the front counter. Yifan purses his lips and accepts the umbrella from Kyungsoo, who immediately grins. 

They accompany him outside and both give him a peck on the cheek–Kyungsoo has to stand on his tiptoes but still makes it–and Yifan gruffly thanks them, opening the umbrella. “So,” he starts, staring at the ground, “chicken for dinner?”

“Yep!” Chanyeol cheers, rilakkuma umbrella leaning on his shoulder. “We’ll see you then!” 

Yifan nods curtly and then turns, bag in hand and the hem of his suit pants dark, still damp from the earlier downpour. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol watch him turn the corner and then disappear from sight. Chanyeol looks down at the smaller man and roughly drags him into his side, leaving his arm lying across narrow shoulders. 

“He’s still so uptight,” Kyungsoo complains. “I don’t like it.”

Chanyeol nods and then states gravely, “time for an orgy.”

The following slap from Kyungsoo causes a few bystanders to stop and stare at the man curled in on himself on the sidewalk and a much shorter man walking away, pink umbrella in hand.

 

“Home!” Jongdae shouts, dropping his umbrella in the bucket they’d pulled out and toeing off his soaked shoes by the front door, leaving them with various other shoes that are also soaking wet. It’s been raining non-stop all week and Jongdae’s praying for some sun so that he doesn’t have to keep pulling off his glasses and wiping off the drops of water. He’d tried contacts, poked his eye so hard he’d cried for a good half an hour, and never touched the things again.

Jongdae realizes that no one has come to greet him yet just as Chanyeol slides out in front of him, socks working wonders for him on the hardwood. Jongdae opens his arms as Chanyeol reaches forward, pulling him forwards and spinning him around before setting him back on the ground. 

“I have food cooking,” Chanyeol tell him, then dashes off and slides away in the direction of the kitchen. Jongdae waves goodbye. He sighs and unzips his jacket, hanging it up before dragging his feet out of the foyer and past his bedroom, where he unceremoniously throws his briefcase onto the ground before carrying on into the living room.

Baekhyun’s sitting on the largest chair, head resting on one arm and legs hanging off the other, lazily flipping through channels. He’s the first one Jongdae sees, so the man launches himself onto Baekhyun, settling on his stomach. To his credit, Baekhyun doesn’t even flinch. He just wraps his free arm around Jongdae and yanks him down so that he’s lying fully on top of him. Jongdae wouldn’t expect anything else; they’ve been together the longest. Then they roped in an all too willing Chanyeol and somehow caught the eye of Kyungsoo. And then much, much later they had all declared it their goal to conquer the illustrious Yifan. They’re still working on that. 

“Pay less attention to the tv and more attention to me,” Jongdae whines, squirming atop Baekhyun and earning an annoyed grumble and an angry shush from the other side of the room. Jongdae picks his head up and sees Yifan asleep on the couch and Kyungsoo snug between his legs, enraptured with the man’s incredibly long fingers. “You got him to stay home?” Jongdae whispers.

Baekhyun hums. “Wasn’t easy. Had to get Chanyeol to guilt trip him until we could get him onto the couch and turned into a blanket burrito.”

“Is he any better?”

“A little,” Baekhyun allows, continuing to flip through channels, lazily dragging Jongdae’s shirt up and up.

“Quit!” Jongdae screeches, earning a bark of laughter and an angry hiss from Kyungsoo, at whom he launches a pillow at not a second later. Sadly, Jongdae is a crap shot and the pillow hits Yifan square in the face. The man groans and sits up a little straighter. Kyungsoo ducks down, continuing to play with his fingers while shooting glares at Baekhyun and Jongdae, who are too used to the gesture to properly respond.

Chanyeol skids into the room. “Dinner.”

They’re all seated at the table–Yifan wrapped in a blanket and wearing sunglasses because he claims his eyes are bloodshot and unfit to be seen no matter how much Baekhyun and Jongdae tell him how stupid he looks–and just about to eat when Jongdae’s phone goes off. “Sorry, sorry,” he apologizes, working the device out of his pocket so that he can launch it somewhere into the living room when he spots the caller ID and scrambles for the speaker phone. “Mom!” 

Baekhyun immediately perks up. "Hey, Mom!"

"Mother!" Chanyeol is only a second behind. 

The voice on the other end laughs. "Hello, Baekhyun, Chanyeol."

"I love you, Mom," Kyungsoo sings, grinning in victory when the woman screams in joy.

"Oh, Kyungsoo," she cries, "I love you, too!"

Kyungsoo smiles, smug, and then Yifan leans forward, hesitant. "Hi, I'm Yifan," his face twists in distaste at the roughness of his voice; his throat is still sore and it shows, "it's very nice to meet you."

"Yifan!" The woman coos. "Oh, I've heard so much about you from the boys. I can't wait to see you next weekend!"

Jongdae starts. "What?"

She sighs. "That's why I called, honey. To make sure you were all still coming over for dinner next weekend."

"Oh," Jongdae states dumbly, just as Chanyeol shoots out of his chair and scribbles down something on a post-it before slapping it onto the fridge and returning to his seat. "Yeah, we'll be there."

"Will you be there, Kyungsoo?"

“Wouldn’t miss it, Mom!”

“Wonderful! Then, I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Bye!” 

Jongdae pockets his phone again and gives Chanyeol a thumbs-up when the man points to the note on the fridge. Baekhyun is glaring at Kyungsoo. “Kiss ass.” Kyungsoo smirks. Baekhyun opens his mouth to shoot off another insult but Yifan interrupts him.

“If you’re not going to eat your food, then I will.” 

Baekhyun shuts up.

Chanyeol ropes Baekhyun into doing dishes with him and they end up getting more soap on the floor than the dishes. Kyungsoo stays out of the line of fire, back to laying on Yifan on the couch, well out of the splash zone. Jongdae’s managed to squeeze himself between Yifan and the arm of the couch, so that he can rest his head on Yifan's shoulder while he goes through his emails and adjusts his calendar. 

"So." Chanyeol steps into the living room, towel slung over his shoulder. "Who's sleeping with Yifan tonight?"

"Dibs," Baekhyun shouts, running out and throwing a wet towel at Chanyeol. 

"I think Jongdae should," Kyungsoo states, bending Yifan's fingers this way and that, "it's his fault he's sick in the first place." 

Yifan sniffles miserably for emphasis. 

"I would be happy to," Jongdae hums, not looking up, "but because I love him. Not because I got him sick. He got himself sick."

Kyungsoo glares daggers. "I hope _you_ get sick." Jongdae shrugs him off. Baekhyun stands dejectedly in the corner, mumbling _but I called dibs_.

"Yifan wants me to sleep with him," Chanyeol announces. 

Yifan looks up at that. "But you kick."

Chanyeol sputters indignantly. 

"I don't have to go in early tomorrow," Kyungsoo jumps in, "so I suppose if Jongdae isn't man enough, I'll do it."

"Then that settles it," Jongdae concludes, adjusting his glasses for needless theatrics, "we're all sleeping with Yifan."

Baekhyun whoops and Chanyeol crows, "party in Yifan's room!" Yifan groans as he's yanked upwards by a grinning Jongdae and Kyungsoo. 

Yifan was an only child to rich parents, meaning he has been conditioned to only be able to sleep on king-sized tempurpedic mattresses. It makes sleepovers and business trips absolute hell and gave rise to an unneeded insomnia that ceases only if he's in his own bed. It also means that he nearly always has someone else in his bed because, well, he has a king size mattress. Jongdae had even bought a twin size bed so that he could beg his way into someone else's bed, though he usually ends up in Chanyeol’s or Baekhyun’s because Yifan isn’t a complete pushover.

After changing into a different pair of sweatpants and a raggy old tee and brushing his teeth, Yifan ends up in the middle of the bed, Chanyeol's foot on his stomach even though Baekhyun is lying between them, and Kyungsoo's head on his chest because Jongdae had taken too long. 

"Wait." Baekhyun pulls out his phone and flicks on the camera. Everyone groans. Baekhyun flashes a peace sign and grins at the result. "This one is going on my client drawer."

Yifan keeps everyone up for a good hour with rounds of coughing and sneezing. When there's a small break, Kyungsoo passes him a box of tissues and hisses to Jongdae, "this is all your fault." Jongdae snatches the used tissue from Yifan and stuffs it in Kyungsoo's face. 

When Yifan has finally fallen asleep, mumbling restlessly as usual, Chanyeol sadly whispers, "so no orgy?"

Jongdae pats his foot apologetically. "Not tonight, buddy."

 

Kyungsoo walks into the kitchen a few days later to find a figure shrouded in a blanket, slowly stirring a pot of chicken noodle soup. He gleefully throws his arms around the man and whispers into his ear, "karma, bitch."

Jongdae groans and in a raspy voice utters, "oh, shut up."

Yifan shouts an apology from the bathroom and races out in just a pair of slacks. Jongdae doesn’t even have the ability to catcall and whimpers at the loss. A shirtless Yifan is a rare joy that deserves a catcall. But the man makes it up to him by returning in a form-fitting suit–Jongdae is pretty sure he lives with models–and an offering of painkillers. He even kisses Jongdae on the mouth before rushing off to work. Apology accepted.

Jongdae turns to a frowning Kyungsoo and gives him a great big smile. "Karma."

Chanyeol and Baekhyun arrive not too long later, eyes bloodshot and rimmed red, still dressed in pjs. 

"Orgy?" Chanyeol asks with a pathetic sniffle, voice almost gone. 

"Orgy." Baekhyun and Jongdae agree, the latter throwing off his blanket emphatically. 

They end up curled on the couch en masse while a happily immune Kyungsoo–working at a clinic means he can monitor flu seasons and get the correct vaccinations on time. All efforts to vaccinate the others are in vain. And Chanyeol has a needle issue–spends his day off dishing out bowls of ice cream and marathoning movies quietly while his boyfriends sleep. 

When Yifan gets home, they guilt-trip him into another sleepover. 

Chanyeol, who had gotten the worst of it but on the upside is now a human radiator, declares his undying love for the four men surrounding him in between coughs and sneezes and grins as the declarations are returned. 

 

"Y'know," Chanyeol begins as soon as he wakes up, though the sun has barely risen. He looks down at the four different hands, two feet, and one head atop his still feverish skin and murmurs, "this is kind of like an orgy."

"If this is what you think an orgy is," Yifan says drowsily, with a hint of laughter, "then we should have orgies all the time."

It takes about one second until Baekhyun screams his agreement. Kyungsoo buries his face even further into Chanyeol’s stomach and groans. Jongdae presses his face into Kyungsoo’s back and echoes his groan while Baekhyun attempts to rid Yifan of his clothes and just ends up falling off the bed and onto the ground with a surprised _oof_.

Yifan peeks over the edge. “He’s alright.” And then he rolls over and promptly falls back asleep.

 

Baekhyun has a lot of pictures on his desk. Some are framed in gold and others are hastily taped onto metal filing cabinets. But out of his vast collection, he has one that he’s never shown to anyone else. It is a picture of five men in a park. They’re all grinning goofily with their arms around each other, a few even caught mid-laugh. It’s in in a crappy frame from a dollar store, but the fancy writing at the bottom reads _Family_ and Baekhyun keeps the picture hidden behind his computer, so that only he can see it. It’s his favorite.


End file.
